I miss You too
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Lo extrañaba mas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. A veces se preguntaba a si mismo como pudo dejar que todo pasara... Se pregunto, si pudiera volver al principio, antes de todo, lo habría cambiado?... No, seguramente no. KH


I miss You too 

Lo extrañaba mas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. A veces se preguntaba a si mismo como pudo dejar que todo pasara... Se pregunto, si pudiera volver al principio, antes de todo, lo habría cambiado?... No, seguramente no. (KH)

Drama/Romance

Hola. Se que debería estar actualizando mis otros fics pero la verdad que el tiempo no me ayuda y mi inspiración se tomo unas vacaciones junto con mi autoestima ú.u tengo los parciales a la vuelta de la esquina y eso tampoco ayuda. Esto lo tenia hace rato escrito, por eso lo subo, mientras esperan mis otras actualizaciones.

Creo que cuando termines todos mis fics con capítulos me dedicare a los oneshots ¬¬, no lo tengo decidido pero talvez sea los mas probable que suceda en el futuro cercano.

Hn...

Como sea ¬¬...

Yu Yu Hakusho no es de mi propiedad.

ººººº

Lo extrañaba mas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

A veces se preguntaba a si mismo como pudo dejar que todo pasara. Por sus sentimientos, por querer hacer todo por los demás se había olvidado del el mismo, y así fue como lo lastimo.

Su cuerpo se protegía de la tormenta con una gruesa capa marrón. Pero el viento arreciaba de tal forma que casi la perdió. Busco un refugio en aquella desolada meseta gris. Diviso a lo lejos una pequeña arbolada. Se encaminó lo mas rápido que pudo a ella.

Tuvo suerte de encontrar un hueco debajo de un árbol viejo. Pero sentía que ya no quedaba mucha vida en el. Se sentó, tomándose de sus largas piernas para mantener el calor.

Dio un vistazo afuera y cerro los ojos con un suspiro.

Se pregunto, si pudiera volver al principio, antes de todo, lo habría cambiado?

No, seguramente no.

Casi podía escuchar su voz, como si eso hubiera sucedido ayer.

ººººº

La habitación era amplia, pero aun con la ventana abierta se percibió muy sombría. Una silueta pequeña y negra solo se limito a permanecer en silencio contemplando la vida humana allá afuera.

Estaba ya dudando de si lo había escuchado, talvez tendría que repetirlo, pero no estaba seguro de si era correcto.

Sin moverse el chico en la ventana solo suspiro. Ni un grito salió de su boca, algo que abría esperado, o que simplemente se fuera por la ventana con una calumnia. Permaneció otro rato allí. El no se atrevió a decir nada. Se sintió un cobarde.

-Entonces... eso quiere decir que es todo... verdad?

Su vista contemplaba con mucho interés el suelo.-Si. Es todo, se acabo.

Otro suspiro siguió.

El otro también bajo la vista. Era extraño. El sabia que para provocar dolor solo tenia que recibir un fuerte impacto en el cuerpo. El dolor significaba que algo malo sucedía en su organismo. Pero solo fueron palabras, cuatro simples palabras, pero le había afectado en lo mas hondo.

Tubo que abrir la boca para poder respirar, su garganta se había contraído. Jadeo lo mas silenciosamente que pudo hasta que pudo controlarse. No se voltearía, no lo vería.

Hazlo la cabeza mirando a los costados, parpadeando. Ya no tenia nada que hacer en ese lugar. Nada.

-Pues bien. Felicidades zorro. Que tengas una buena vida.-y sin ver para atrás desapareció en la ventana.

Kurama no se movió. Se sentía demasiado pesado como para siquiera hablar. Paso el resto del día allí pensando en si había sido lo correcto el haberle dicho.

Se inclino hacia adelante, apoyo los codos en sus piernas y se cubrió los ojos con las manos.

ººººº

Todos estaban allí reunidos. Felices de la ocasión.

Veía como todos se reían y se divertían. El también sonreía.

Siendo el centro de la atención tenia que estar contento, era un momento especial para el y para todos lo que lo conocían.

Pero aun así, no era tan feliz como debería.

Con esfuerzos logro apartase de la gente, abandono la amplia sala de color claro, adonde solo habían ruidos y música. Suspiro, estaba cansado después de tantos nervios y de tanto baile. De las bromas de Yuske y de las risas de Kuwabara. De los halagos de Keiko y Botan y de las otras chicas.

Deambulo afuera, sintiendo el frescor. Habían planeado que fuera en un lugar apartado lejos de la ciudad.

Ahora comenzaría una nueva vida, la vida de un adulto, un adulto ningen para ser exactos. Su madre se veía tan emocionada, había llorado en la ceremonia.

Y también todos los demás que pensaban que este día nunca llegaría.

Pero no estaba feliz como debería.

Su mirada barría el suelo. Se topo con una sombra escondida. Levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con el.

El otro no lo miro. Solo se concentro en el cielo que ya empezaba a atardecer.

Sabia que era el quien tenia que comenzar.-Viniste...

-Si...

Silencio. Incomodo, talvez para ambos.

-Te perdiste la ceremonia.

-Si... estaba ocupado.

-Yukina se veía muy hermosa en ese vestido, deberías haberla visto.

-Sabes que no suelo fijarme en esos detalles.

Otra vez vino el silencio.

Kurama se dio media vuelta.-Tengo que volver...-no pudo decir su nombre, le dolía hacerlo.-Antes de que se den cuenta de que me fui. Nos vemos.

Dio un par de pasos.-Oye...-y se detuvo, solo movió la cabeza lo suficiente para verlo por el rabillo de su ojo.-Esto solo era un juego no?... dime la verdad... y te dejare en paz.

Oculto sus verdes ojos bajo sus párpados. Para que sus ojos no lo traicionaran.-Si, solo un juego de zorros.

Instantes después Kurama estuvo solo.

Miro en cielo, casi esperando ver una sombra pasar.

No fue así.

Volvió con los demás.

ººººº

Dos años pasaron. Pasaron sin que les tomara mucha atención.

Había llegado temprano hoy del trabajo.

La vida continua.

Cerro la puerta con un chasquido, dejo caer su saco en el sillón de la sala. Escucho sonido en la alcoba del fondo. La mujer le sonrió y le contó lo ultimo, nada peculiar ese día.

La despidió en la puerta. Era fin de semana y quería quedarse descansando de la monotonía de la oficina.

Se paso la mano por la nuca mientras cerraba el umbral. Sintiendo la punto de sus cabellos. Ella le había pedido que se cortara el pelo, para verse mas formal.

Volvió otra vez al cuarto. Reprimió su sorpresa, cuando la silueta se encorvaba a ver a la criatura que dormía placidamente en la cuna. Su mano pálida pero gentil acaricio la frente de la pequeña y una sutil sonrisa dejo asomar en sus labios.

-Es igual a ti.-dijo en un tono casual.

-Todo el mundo me lo dice cuando la ven.-respondió a la sombra negra que se incorporaba.-Que haces aquí?

-A despedirme.-se mantuvo impasible.-Me vuelvo al Makai... no voy a volver.

No dijo nada, que podría decir a estas alturas.-Esta bien, nos vemos.-ahora era el pelirrojo quien miraba a la bebe.

Escarlatas lo seguían pero no le devolvían la mirada.-Tan poco tiempo y ya haz cambiado.-le susurro.

-Y tu no, sigues igual a cuando te conocí.-sonrió recordando esos tiempos.

-No, yo también cambie, solo que no se puede ver así de fácil...

-Es verdad...

Silencio. Muchas cosas quedan sin decir. Y palabras absurdas que no tienen caso ser nombradas.

-Tal vez...- se interrumpió camino a la ventana.-... talvez en otra ocasión nos volvamos a ver.

-Quizás.

-Te extrañare...-susurro casi imperceptiblemente.

Y así esa ventana quedo cerrada.

ººººº

Y la vida continuo como siempre lo hace, sin preocuparse en si por la vida de los demás seres.

El despertó esa mañana, igual a las otras. Se preparo para el trabajo, mirando el diario escuchando los usuales sonidos e la cocina y una risa juvenil de la pequeña que ya había crecido.

Ese día, sin ninguna razón en particular, decidió caminar. Esta un poco cansado de ir en auto, y de soportar al trafico. Le haría bien el aire fresco.

Mientras caminaba sintió un suave corriente de aire cálido lo acompañaba. Sintió nostalgia, los tiempos ya tan lejanos, cuando solía correr con ese viento, con su cabellos plateados ondeándole, cuando se sentía tan libre, con tanta vitalidad en la sangre.

Todavía percibía esa vieja sensación, pero solo en ocasiones. Su cuerpo no era joven, y no podía albergar a ese salvaje espíritu. Tenia que cuidarse, estaba ya en una edad madura para los ninges, ya no podía hacer lo que solía hacer.

Suspiro, aun con un pequeño vestigio de ese deseo. Del volver a ser ese zorro salvaje sin ninguna atadura.

Noto vagamente como el viento se volvía mas fuerte, alzando los bordes de su gabardina. Pero simplemente estaba perdido en su ensoñación.

Solo desde lejos escucho un sonido grave, casi desesperado, que se repetía un par de veces. Le pareció el sonido de un bocina.

No hubo dolor, no hubo conocimiento.

Solo sabia que estaba mirando al cielo azul, con las pacificas nubes deslizándose con el viento.

ººººº

Podía verlos a todos desde arriba, por una ventana abierta. Todos estaban allí, su mujer, su hija, sus antiguos amigos y otros conocidos...

Sonrió débilmente, por sus semblantes decaídos podía ver lo mucho que lo habían querido.

Pero sabia que este día tenia que llegar alguna vez.

Se quedo mirando hasta que termino y ya todos se retiraban. Suspiro. Se levanto, y empezó a caminar en la azotea de aquel edificio. Se detuvo, percibiendo a una presencia detrás de el.

-Ahora vuelves a ser Youko...-afirmo el pelinegro a sus espaldas.

-Así es.-respondió enfrentándose a la presencia del ex detective. El también se veía envejecido, pero no tanto, después de todo era un mazoku. Hizo un gesto mentalmente pensando en que el también tendría que pasar lo mismo algún día, todavía lejano.

-Y que harás ahora?

-Tendré que volver al Makai, ya no hay nada aquí que me ate a este mundo.

-Tienes razón, tu familia estará bien, yo me encargare de ello.-le sonrió, de la forma en que solo el sabia hacerlo. Llena de esperanza.

-Gracias.

Pero antes de dar un salto escucho por ultima vez la voz del que una vez fue detective espiritual.-Oye!... mándale mis saludos a Hiei si lo vez...

-Claro. Adiós detective.

Y así fue como abandono el mundo de los humanos.

ººººº

Abrió los ojos cuando un rayo de luz despejo el cielo tormentoso del Makai.

Tal parecía que seria un día hermoso. Se encontraba en un sector muy lejano del mundo de los demonios, y el cielo aquí era muy diferente al que conocía, nubes amarillas y verdes cruzaban, pero de un aspecto gentil y amable, al contrario de las anaranjadas y rojizas que tanto lo habían despreciado por años.

Suspiro aliviado, y retomo el sendero que ahora si era visible a la luz del día. Al fin pronto llegaría.

ººººº

El regreso no había sido cálido, pero no esperaba menos.

Con dificultad logro entrar a la fortaleza de la que una vez quiso conquistar el mundo de los demonios.

Se deslizo por los pasillos con agilidad, buscando en cada rincón algún rastro de su antiguo compañero.

Entro en una amplia y oscura habitación. Contemplando un minuto a la gran ventana que había en la pared. Se acerco a un mueble que había al lado, le había llamado la atención lo que había sobre este. Era una badana blanca, la misma que muchas ocasiones había sostenido entre sus manos alguna vez. Se dio el lujo de tomar una vez mas, recordando al portador de ella.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose le sobresalto. La persona dueña del cuarto camino lentamente en su dirección.

-Cuantos años han pasado Youko, desde que volviste a este mundo?-la mujer de pelo naranja le observaba tranquilamente.

-Unos cincuenta años, mas o menos.-respondió el zorro plateado.

-Y yo que pensé que apenas murieras vendrías aquí, te demoraste. Pero aun si lo hubieras echo no lo habrías encontrado.-Mukuro cerro los ojos, en gesto cansado, y se dirigió hacia la gran cama al final del cuarto.

-Tenia que organizar mis pensamientos, de lo que quería, lo que me hace que todavía mi corazón siga latiendo.

-Corazón? El tenia razón, tanto tiempo con los humanos te a cambiado.-murmuro divertida la youkai.

-E venido a preguntarte...

-A donde se fue Hiei? verdad?.-el zorro solo asintió con la cabeza.-Haz perdido tu tiempo Youko al venir aquí, por que no lo se...

-Si estas mintiendo...-Youko apretó los puños.

-Porque habría de hacerlo? El también... era importante para mi, pero eso no es razón suficiente para quitarle su libertad. Todo lo que e echo fue para que el sea libre, verdaderamente libre.-la youkai bajo los ojos, tomando una pequeña gema negra que llevaba colgada en el cuello.-El lo sabia, y por eso me dio este regalo.

Kurama podía ver que ella era totalmente sincera en sus palabras, suspiro deprimido. Le había tomado tanto trabajo, y ahora no tenia ni rastros del paradero de Hiei. Quería encontrarlo, verlo de nuevo, si estaba enojado con el, si ya no lo amaba no importaba, el si lo quería, y lo único que deseaba era saber si el se encontraba bien, si había encontrado a alguien que lo hiciera feliz.

-No se adonde haya ido, y creo que ni el mismo lo sabia.-el tono de voz lejano y nostálgico, Mukuro se perdía en el paisaje a través de la ventana.-Lo único que puedo decirte es que se ha ido a algún lugar tranquilo. Me confeso que estaba cansado de las peleas, y que ahora solo quería encontrar la paz... es todo lo que se de el.

Youko no dijo nada, se limito a voltearse, dispuesto a dejar la cinta sobre el mueble de vuelta.-Puedes llevártela si quieres, ya tengo suficiente para recordarlo.

-Gracias.-fue un murmullo apagado, antes de abandonar aquel sitio, donde una gran mujer quedaba sola con sus recuerdos.

ººººº

No sabia cuantos años había estado buscando, quizás había pasado siglo y medio en aquella búsqueda, pero ahora estaba seguro de una cosa, que pronto la espera terminaría.

Después de buscar pistas sobre el niño prohibido del Makai, le habían informado que se creía que el se había asentado en una aldea muy lejana tras los Montes de la Serenidad, llamados así porque no parecía contener vida alguna, ni siquiera plantas que en todas partes crecen. Es mas ni siquiera se sabia si tal aldea existía, era mas como una leyenda que otra cosa.

Fue una travesía difícil, quizás en toda su larga vida, con tormentas que lo azotaron y castigaron en aquellas extensas tierras áridas y vacías de todo, pero había logrado sobrevivir a duras penas.

Al ver ese paisaje, ahora entendía porque le decían "El jardín del Eden", ese lugar era el paraíso. Una vegetación abundante, con mucha especias de flores que raramente había encontrado en otras partes. Y un camino despejado, para dar la bienvenida a los que hubieran podido cruzar aquellos montes, tan altos como montañas.

Mucho camino después encontró al poblado. Vivian en casas echas de madera, parecían que no necesitaban demasiado para protegerse del clima. Los habitantes tenia una forma similar a los de los humanos, aunque con algunos rasgos de youkai, como orejas de gato, o colas peludas como la que el tenia. Todos parecían gente amable. Cruzo por esa villa, nadie le dijo nada, pero tampoco sintió que fuera mal visto, unos niños le sonrieron y le saludaron al pasar, que respondió también con una sonrisa.

Pregunto a un hombre que pasaba por allí.-Disculpe, usted sabe donde podría encontrar a Hiei, un chico bajo de pelo negro con unos grandes ojos rojos?

-Hmmm... Hiei, o si! ese chico tan simpático.

-Lo conoce?-pregunto asombrado.

-Si, a el le debemos tanto. Vera, nuestra villa había sido atacada por un gran demonio, y habría sido destruida de no ser porque ese chico llego aquí, derroto al demonio y nos salvo a todos. El solo buscaba un lugar para encontrar paz. Vive a las afueras, siga el sendero y lo encontrara.

Agradeció al hombre y continuo el camino. Estaba nervioso, después de tanto tiempo, vería a Hiei.

Siguiendo el consejo de aquel hombre siguio el sendero. La vegetación se hacia a un lado, dando mas espacio para caminar, escuchándose a lo lejos los ruidos naturales de la naturaza.

Hasta que diviso otra cabaña, mas pequeña que las del pueblo, rodeada por la vegetación. Llego a la puerta, dudoso de que hacer, empujo un poco la puerta, que cedió con facilidad.-Hola? Hay alguien aquí?

Despacio ingreso, encontrado una sala. Era humilde, con una precaria mesa en el medio, a un costado un agujero para encender fuego y unas cajas para guardar cosas cotidianas. Escucho un par de pasos, que venia del umbral al fondo, una pared separaba esa sección del dormitorio.

Apareció una figura pequeña de una chica, el cabello corto y plateado como el de el, a excepción de un par de mechones color ébano, con unos brillantes ojos azules como el cielo. De un aspecto muy joven, y usando un kimono azul oscuro, corto en las piernas. Se lo quedo viendo sorprendida.-Puedo ayudarlo?

-Lo siento por entrar así, yo estaba buscando a alguien.-se disculpo Kurama.

-Busca al dueño de este lugar, no?-sonrió la chica.

-Si, sabe en donde podría estar? llevo mucho tiempo buscándolo.

-Puedo llevarlo a donde se encuentra, iba justo para allá, quiere acompañarme?

-Claro. Me llamo Kurama.

-Kiseki.-decía la chica a la vez que salía, el zorro la siguió.

-Que bello nombre.-sonrió Youko. Salieron del sendero, caminado por la maleza verde que crecía.

-Se ve algo cansado, un viaje duro?-pregunto ella mirándolo de reojo.

-Si, además llevaba mucho tiempo viajando.

-Puedo verlo.

Llegaron hasta un frondoso árbol que crecía en medio de un claro. Era un bello sitio para que alguien se sentara a dormir bajo la sombra. Al acercarse, Kurama pudo ver una roca cuadrada bajo la sombra, con dos kanjis tallados. En ella colgaba una perla que el conocía.

-Es aquí adonde el descansa.-la chica se acerco a la lapida, y dejo unas flores sobre la piedra, y recitaba una oración.

Kurama no supo que pensar.-Hace cuanto... que el murió?

-Según dicen, poco antes de que naciera. Lo encontraron bajo este árbol, parecía como si se hubiera quedado dormido esperando a alguien. Siempre venia aquí para mirar el cielo, yo creo que al final hallo la paz que tanto buscaba. Después de tanta violencia y tristeza, el se fue con el corazón tranquilo.-murmuro con una sonrisa la peliblanca.

Kurama se acerco la roca, y se arrodillo. No podía creerlo, al final, el se había ido para siempre. Y no pudo estar a su lado cuando sucedió. Cerro los ojos, suspirando, sintiendo como las lagrimas peleaban por salir, y el las dejo ir.

-Hiei, después de tanto tiempo, y ahora ya no puedo alcanzarte... yo... lo siento... por haberte dejado solo cuando te prometí que estaría contigo siempre, yo quería tanto hacerlos felices a todos, que supongo que olvide mi promesa, para cuando me di cuanta ya era tarde, no había vuelta atrás... en todo este tiempo nunca deje de amarte. Yo te mentí aquella vez, porque quería que me odiaras, que me echaras la culpa a mi en vez de a ti mismo, y así pudieras encontrar a alguien mas que te diera lo que yo no te di... solo deseaba lo mejor para ti... se que no merezco tu perdón... pero lo siento... tan solo quería que lo supieras...

Se dejo deshacerse en lagrimas, con la voz quebrada. Con la angustia asfixiando su espíritu milenario, por ese ser que había amado con todo su corazón. Ahora ya nada le importaba, la vida ya no valía nada para el, en ese momento lo único que quería era desaparecer, de recibir el castigo que merecía por todas las cosas malas que había echo toda su vida, pero lo que mas le dolía era el haberle roto su promesa a Hiei.

-Ya no llores Kurama... te perdono...

En aquel momento de angustia un par de manos blancas tomaron su cara, haciéndole alzar la vista, encontrando un rostro cálido que le sonreía.

Kurama no entendía que le estaba diciendo.-... que...?

La chica acerco su rostro al de el, le dio un tierno beso.-Como podría odiar a la persona que le entregue mi corazón...

Los ojos del zorro se agrandaron, al notar como los ojos de esa chica ya no eran azules sino de un vivo escarlata. Ojos como rubís, que los miraban llenos de ternura y amor.-Eres tu... Hiei...?

-Te tardaste mucho baka kitsune

No supo que decir, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarse a su cintura, escondiendo la cara en su pecho, sin poder evitar llorar, mientras era consolado por sus gentiles manos.-Hiei lo siento... lo siento...

-Todo esta bien zorro... yo también te extrañe.

OWARI.


End file.
